Meeting Him
by WillaTree13
Summary: Gale is a girl that doesnt ever get noticed. She's always in the shadow. But when her and Alex Wolff get the lead roles in the play, she accidentally falls in love with him, and he falls in love with her too. ONESHOT! Please R&R!


**This is my new story! I'm really excited for everyone to read it! I hope you like this! There's no other NBB characters in it, just Alex! Please read and review! This has taken me a really long time to write to lol**

**Special shout out to NATALINAFANFOREVER! Go read her NBB stories their amazing!**

Meeting Him.

It was any other December day. Well not necessarily, not to me exactly. I was walking home from school. Oh and just so you know I live in New York City. But I noticed something in the corner of my eye, flashing. Flashing? I thought. I turned to see what it was, and of course it was the paparazzi. Probably some stupid celebrity, ugh they annoy me so much. But they were right in front of my building, how am I supposed to get inside? I crossed the street. I walked toward my building. Be brave, I thought. I walked up to the steps, which is where the famous person was.

"Look over here!" One guy said.

"Are you dating anyone?" Someone else said.

"Excuse me," I said. I tried to push my way through, but the paparazzi wouldn't move.

"Can you let her through please." The celebrity said. I looked at him. He looked sort of familiar. But just couldn't make it out. The paparazzi moved, and I walked up the steps, I nodded at him, then went inside. I walked into the elevator, and the doors were about to close but they opened again, and the celebrity person, walked in. He looked at me, then was about to push the button for his floor but didn't. We must live on the same floor, I thought. Should I talk to him? Man I really hate awkward silences, but I didn't have to speak first, he did.

"Sorry about the paparazzi, they usually don't follow me home." He said.

"Its OK. Do I know you from somewhere? You look familiar." I said.

"Alex Wolff. And you are?" He said.

"Gale Marlow, and weren't you in the Naked Brothers Band?"

"Yeah, don't you go to The Professional Children's School?

"How do you know."

"You were in the Talentest Show."

"True."

The doors opened, and we stepped out of the elevator. Thinking he lived the other way, I said bye. But he followed me. 210 R, my apartment, his was across the hall from me, 209 R. I said my final goodbye then unlocked the door.

"Gale honey? Is that you?" My mom called from her office.

"Yeah mom." I called back

"Come here, I wanna tell you something." She called.

I walked into my mom's office. "What is it?" I said.

"Your sister is coming home this weekend for your birthday! She said.

"Really!" I said.

"Truth to tell," my mom said.

"Yay!" I said, then walked out of my moms office, and into my room. I laid on my bed called my best friend, Monica. It rung 4 times then she answered.

"Hey Gale!" She said.

"Hey! Omg guess what?!" I said.

"What?!"

"Marshall is coming home for my birthday!"

"No way!"

"Way! I am so excited I haven't seen her in like forever!"

"I know right! Hey want me to come over?"

"Yeah I do!"

"Be there…."

She walked in to my room through the window. "Now." Monica said. I laughed. I got up and walked out of my room, Monica followed me, and I walked into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and grabbed the juice from the shelf. Then opened the cupboard, and grabbed two glasses.

"So what's new?" She said.

"Not much, but I met a celebrity outside the building." I said.

"Really who?"

"Alex Wolff, I guess he lives in the building."

"The Alex Wolff from the Naked Brothers Band?" She said.

"Yup." I replied.

"No way?"

"Way!"

We talked about boys, school, the mean girls, and just the oddest things. But then there was a knock on the door. "I got it!" I called. Monica and I, headed toward the door, I opened the door, and there stood Alex.

"Hey?" I said.

"Hey, I was just heading down stairs and I found this." He showed me an iPod Nano, which was mine.

"Oh my gosh thanks."

"Welcome. But I got to go, I'll talk to you later."

"See ya." I closed the door.

"I can't believe I dropped this." I said. Turning to Monica

"Luckily he found it." Monica replied.

"I know."

The next day at school was interesting. I found myself in an odd position, with Alex. I go to the Professional Children's School for 6 reasons:

Singing

Acting

Theater

Dancing

Flute

Piano

Which is kind of a lot, but I don't know. So back to the thing with Alex. I was in my acting class, which I have with Alex, and never realized. So we had to do a play, but first we had to audition, I auditioned for Annabelle the main girl, who falls in love with Eric. It's a runoff of Shakespeare, set in modern time. The play is called; The Lovers in Love. Which is a weird title.

I bet you'll never guess who got the role of Annabelle! Oh wait that would be me! And as for Eric, Alex. In the play we have to kiss! I mean Alex is cool and what not, but kissing him, not my opinion of fun. But real actors take chances and risks. So I had no choice but to kiss him.

We did the last scene first, which was also the kissing scene.

"My love, I cant stand to see you cry, let me help you wipe those tears away." Alex said, wiping my face, even though there were no tears.

"You don't need to there only tears of joy." I said.

"What are you so happy for?" Alex said.

"We are together and no one can stop us."

This was the kissing the part. I panicked for a second but we both leaned to kiss, and when we did, it was almost better than I thought. The kissed ended, and we leaned away, awkwardly, and looked away from each other. Why did we have to kiss when I thought we were becoming friends.

I met Monica out in the hall, and I looked at the floor the most of the way to lunch.

"Gale what's wrong, your really quiet." Monica said. While we were getting our lunch.

"In acting class, I got the part of Annabelle and Alex got the part of Eric. Which meant I had to kiss him." I said.

"Oh." She said. "Was he a good kisser?"

"I guess." I said. "I mean it was my first kiss, so I don't know what that's like."

"Did you like it?" Monica said. We walked to our table, and sat down.

"Kind of. But it was really weird."

"How weird?"

"Weird, and why so many questions?"  
"I need to know the deets!"

I laughed at her. Alex walked by, and looked at me. I just kind of nodded at him, too embarrassed to do anything else.

The day went by. When it was time to leave, I went to my locker to pack up my things, and waited for Monica. But I had a visitor, Alex.

"Hey Gale, can we talk?" Alex asked me.

"Yeah I guess, until Monica gets here anyway." I said.

"Ok well about the kiss, I uh, well."

"You well what?" I said.

"It was weird, right?"

"Well duh. I don't like it any more than you do." I said.

"Right, do you want to practice, sometime with me, like today? Just not that part of that scene."

"Yeah sure." Monica walked up to us.

"I am interrupting something?" Monica asked.

"No but is it ok if Alex walks home with us, we wanted to practice the play." I said.

"Only if I can stay and watch." Monica said.

"Deal." I said and walked toward the door, with Alex and Monica at my side.

We walked up the stairs to our apartment building, and walked into the elevator.

"So, how long have you two known each other?" Alex said, on the way up in the elevator.

"Since we were 2," I replied simply, not even thinking.

"Dang." Alex said.

"How long have you known your closest friend?" Monica said.

"I don't know, since 7th grade." Alex said.

Monica and I giggled.

"What?" Alex said.

"Nothing!" Monica and I said at the same time.

"It's a girl thing, you wouldn't understand." I said.

The elevator doors opened and we walked out. I unlocked the door. And threw my bag on the bench, Monica and Alex did the same.

"Mom I'm home!" I called. And walked into her office.

"Hey hon, hey Monica, he-," My mom cut off.

"Alex, mom this is my friend Alex." I told her.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Marlow." Alex said shaking my moms hand.

"You too. Do I know you from somewhere?" My mom said.

"Alex Wolff , I was in th-" Alex said.

"Naked Brothers Band!" Monica and I said at the same time.

"Yeah that." Alex said.

"Do you live in the building?" My mom asked him.

"Yeah right across the hall actually." He said.

"Well your welcome any time." She said.

I walked out of her office and into the living room.

"Don't you guys, I don't know, want to get your scripts?" Monica asked.

"Oh right." I said. Alex and I walked into the entry way and grabbed our scripts from our bags. Than walked back into the living room.

"Ok so what scene do you want to start with?" I asked Alex.

"Well we can do the beginning if you want. Or the ending, or the middle, it doesn't matter to me." Alex said.

"Thanks for answering my question. Because that helped so much." I said.

"Well I don't know lets just do the ending, that has to be done and perfected by tomorrow." Alex told me.

"There you go, an answer to my question." I said.

We got into positions, which Monica helped.

"My love, I cant stand to see you cry, let me help you wipe those tears away." Alex said, wiping my cheeks with his thumb.

"You don't need to there only tears of joy." I said, holding his hand which was still on my face.

"What are you so happy for?" Alex said.

"We can be together now and no one can stop us." I said. Oh crap the kissing part! I panicked, was he going to kiss me? We just kind of stood there awkwardly, staring into each others eyes, which wasn't part of the play, this was the real world. Even if he did kiss me, I was almost positive that it wouldn't be as part of the play, he really wanted to kiss me in real life. Since we were so close, he leaned in, I did too, our lips met and, I swear sparks flew! I never wanted it to end. It took a while before it did, maybe 15 seconds, I then knew he was into me, that he had feelings for me, and I knew I had feelings for him. We leaned away, and looked into each others eyes, no longer embarrassed that we just kissed. But we were interrupted by Monica.

"WOW! That was great you guys! Do you want to do that again or what?" She said. And we both turned to look at her.

"Um, I think we got it down." I said. "Monica can we talk in my room?" I asked.

"Sure." She said.

"We'll be right back." I told Alex. And me and Monica walked into my room, and I closed the door.

"Did you see that?" I said, in a loud whisper.

"Yeah, you and Alex kissed, what's so bad about it?" Monica said.

"That was more than a kiss for the play, that meant something," I said in the same loud whisper as before.

"What do you mean, 'that meant something'?" Monica said.

"Ugh, I'll tell you later." I said. Walking toward the door and opening it. Alex just sat there on the couch waiting to continue rehearsing.

"Sorry, about that." I said.

"No prob." Alex said, getting up.

"Ok where do you want to start?" I asked him.

"So we just kissed and then, we have a few more lines before the play ends." Alex said.

"Right," I said. We got into the position we were in after we kiss.

"And action." Monica said.

I took his hand. "Oh Eric, nothing can stop our love now, not our parents, nor our friends." I said.

"Our love is unstoppable! I love you Annabelle." Alex said.

"I love you to Eric!" I said, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Then the play ends." Alex said.

"That's true, but don't say that during the play!" I said.

"You guys are amazing! Your like meant for that part! Not sure what it is about it, but it felt so real! So magical! So grand! I felt as if you were really those two people! And your parents didn't want you seeing each other!" Monica said.

"Whoa Monica." I said.

"What? Little much." She said.

"More like a little too excited." I said. Then I realized me and Alex were still holding hands, I didn't let go though, I only realized this when Alex looked down at our hands. I really knew he liked me more than a friend now! And I maybe liked him more than a friend too, but can you blame me! The guy for one is hot, second a good kisser, third a celebrity, fourth he never let go of my hand, and he didn't end the kiss so soon, he wanted it to last, like me, and when we stared into each others eyes, that was something!

When Alex left, I finally could talk to Monica. I needed to get everything out of my system of what I was feeling.

"I think that Alex likes me, not just as a friend but something more! I mean you were right there! Didn't you see how long that kiss lasted, it was like 10 whole seconds, which is a lot! And then when we held hands after the scene ended, that was something completely different! I mean don't you see Monica! All these are signs that see likes me. Even earlier today in class when we kissed! There was something magical there too! When we stared into each others eyes after we kissed, that wasn't for the play, that was in real life. Don't you agree that the boy totally digs me! And I kind of like him too! But can you blame me! I bet you like him too! I bet most girls like him, because when they look into his eyes they melt, just like I did, it was so hard not too! I swear I was about to pass out there!" I said, taking a deep breath.

"Ok so, when did you have enough time to think about all this." Monica asked.

"I'm serious Monica, what if he does really like me?" I asked her.

"Then he likes you, and you like him. I read in a magazine that said wait for the guy to make the first move, otherwise it looks like your desperate." She said. Typical Monica, always believing everything those teen magazines say.

"Ok, thanks." I told her.

"No prob." She said.

The next day at school was amazing. I mean no joke it was one of the best days ever, possible. So it all started in acting class. We had to do the kissing scene since it was due that day. The teacher aka the director told us that we really needed to perfect this scene, since it was the most important. So we had to do a lot of kissing, Not that either of us minded. We both liked it of course, but that was a lot of kissing. After it was finally good enough, we went on to a different scene then class was over. We walked out together, hand in hand, which surprised Monica, who was waiting for me.

"You guys want to tell me something?" Monica asked on the way to lunch.

I looked at Alex, "Nope." I said.

We got our lunch then went to go sit down. This time instead of sitting at our old table, we sat at Alex's with popular people. The ones that we usually don't ever talk to. We sat down, kind of awkwardly, I mean it wasn't our usual table and the people don't really like me. We laughed, ate, and pretty much had the best lunch ever.

After school, Alex and Monica met me at my locker, and we left school and headed home. It was just like a few days ago, flashing. The paparazzi, oh great, what now?

"Does anyone else see the paparazzi behind you?" I asked.

"Yeah," Alex replied.

"Are we supposed to do anything?" I asked.

"No, the rain will do that for us." He said.

"The what?" Monica and I said at the exact same time.

"The rain." He said simply. All of a sudden it started raining.

"How did you…" I said but he cut me off. "Easy the clouds, they looked a certain way, so I knew it would start raining." He said.

"Oh freaky." I said.

We headed up toward our building, and went inside. We walked into the elevator, and pushed the button, and it headed up for our floor. We rode up to our floor and when the doors opened, we headed out and walked towards my apartment.

"Do you want to practice?" I asked Alex.

"Sure," he replied.

I opened the door with my key, and we went inside.

"Hey mom!" I yelled.

"Hi honey!" She yelled back.

We went into the living room, and set our bags down.

"Where are you guys going to start?" Monica asked.

"The beginning." I said.

So we worked on it for a few hours, then Alex and Monica ate with me and my mom, my dads a police officer, so he was working late, so he wasn't eating with us.

….

I was so excited because Marshall was coming home today for my birthday! We had to go get her at 2 from the airport. Only 6 more hours!

At 11 I was watching TV when breaking news interrupting my show.

"A plane has just crashed." The news lady said. "It was headed to a New York airport when it lost an engine and crashed near a New Jersey suburb. Flight 57 is the name of it."

My face went pale. Marshall was on Flight 57. My sisters plane crashed. I was frozen. I didn't know what to do. So I ran into my moms office.

"Mom! Marshalls plane crashed! It was on the news! We have to go!" I said.

"What was the flight number?" She asked.

"Fifty seven." I said,

"Where did it crash?" She asked.

"Near some New Jersey suburb." I said.

"Get your coat, and head down to the garage." She said.

"Ok." I told her.

I walked out into the living room and Monica was standing there. "I heard about the crash" She said.

"Yeah were going to drive there. Do you want to come?" I asked her.

"Yes." She said. I grabbed my coat, and put it on. My mom came out of her office and grabbed hers to and I opened the door and walked out into the hall. And Alex walked out into the hallway from his apartment.

"Hey where are you guys going." He asked.

"New Jersey, my sisters plane crashed." I said.

"Oh my god. Do you want me to come?" He asked

"Sure." I said. And we went to the elevator and headed down stairs. And went into the garage that's connected to our apartment. We got into my moms car and headed for New Jersey.

The car ride was pretty silent, Alex held my hand the whole entire way. When we got to the site where the plane crashed, it was awful, there was fire and a huge cloud of black smoke. As soon as my mom parked I ran right out of the car, and pushed my way past the huge crowed of people so I was right up front. I had to get closer, I had to see if my sister was OK or not. There was a police officer and right by me, I tapped on his shoulder. And he turned around.

"Can I help you ma'am?" he asked.

"Yeah, when will they tell us who's alive and who's dead?"

"Once we figure that out." He said.

"Cant I go up there, please my sister was on that plane, it my birthday tomorrow and I want to know if she's dead or not." I said, tears rolling down my cheeks

"You cant go up there." He said.

"I have to, you don't understand, its my sister!" I yelled.

"It doesn't matter" he said. "No one can go up there."

"I have too!" I screamed, trying to get past him. But he wouldn't let me, I kept trying. "I have too! My sister!" I screamed. Alex grabbed me by the waist and picked me up. I kept crying, I clearly made a huge scene, but I didn't care, I just wanted to see my sister. When we got to the back of the crowed Alex set me down and just held me, I kept crying into his chest, he held me tighter and tighter, like he would never let go, I kinda wished he didn't. My mom and Monica came over by us. When I finally stopped sobbing, I looked up into Alex's eyes and kissed him, which surprised by mom and Monica.

We walked over to the crowed of people when they were listing the names of survivors.

"Mike Lawrence, Jessica Graham, Ross Ryan, Peyton Belle, Robin Wood, Selena Wood, Katie Greene, Mandy Patterson, Daniel Richards, Jeremy Levi, Thomas Stevens, Anthony Hicks, and Marshall Marlow."

As soon as I heard her name, I screamed and hugged Alex.

They started wheeling out the survivors, and when they rolled out my sister I burst into tears. Her forehead had blood rolling down it, her arms were covered with cuts, and her foot was facing the wrong way, I'd never seen someone look this bad my whole life. The worst part was yet to come.

We were talking to one of the paramedics.

"When will she be able to move?" My mom asked.

"Not for a long time," one of the paramedics who's name was Rick told us.

"Not even a little?" My mom asked.

"No." Rick said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Marshall's in a coma." Rick said.

So then we got into our car and followed the ambulance to the hospital in New York City. When we got there we all got out of the car and followed Rick and the other paramedic into the hospital. The nurse told us we weren't allowed to go in the room yet, so we waited impatiently in the waiting room.

When they finally let us go see her, her head was in a wrap and her leg was in a cast, and her arms had several bandages on them. I gasped walking in the room, and took Alex's hand. I knelt down right next to her and wept. I cried and I cried till there was no tears left. My sister was broken, in pieces and she looked so awful. And she wasn't going to wake up for a long time. My dad came as soon as he got off work. We all sat in chairs next to Marshalls bed. I cried every now and then. When night time came around, my mom said I could either stay at the hospital or go home, and tomorrow was my birthday. I decided to go home. As much as I wanted to stay, hospitals give me the creeps, I think I watch to many ghosts shows. So I headed home. My dad stayed there so it was just me and my mom who came home. Monica decided to sleepover and Alex said he would be over as soon as he woke up in the morning. We talked for a little while then slowly went to sleep, even though I really didn't want to, it was to painful.

…

I woke in the morning and then all of yesterdays events hit me, then it hit me that it was my birthday. Oh great. I was turning 17, finally the same age as Alex and Monica. Last year for my birthday it was my sweet sixteen and like 50 people came, it was amazing! Only cause I'm not the most popular girl in my school. Monica was still sleeping so I checked my phone, 7:30 and 6 new messages from Alex. Which all said, "Are you up yet" or "When should I come over?" He is so sweet, and yet I'm not even sure if were dating, I know he likes me, considering we've have kissed that 20 times and hold hands, and he never officially dating, I'm to scared to ask. So I texted him, "You can come over now." Then I woke Monica up, by throwing a pillow at her, which she wasn't to happy about.

We were getting our breakfast when there was a knock on the door, which was Alex, and I let him inside.

"Happy Birthday Gale!" He said and holding up a box. I opened it and in it was a little Pomeranian puppy.

"Oh my gosh, its adorable!" I said. Hugging him. Monica came over and took him from my hands.

"This is so cute Alex, good present!" Monica said.

"Thanks, so Gale, would you like to go on a date with me today for your very special 17th birthday?" Alex asked me.

"I'd love too!" I said, kissing him on the cheek.

At about 2 o'clock on my birthday, Alex and I went out and got ice cream, then headed toward times square. We talked and held hands and just had a lot fun, I was under a lot of stress, but he makes me feel better in everyway, he's so nice and thoughtful, and he takes a lot of stress of my mind.

"So Gale, I haven't officially asked you out yet, so, will you please be my girlfriend?" Alex asked me.

"Yes I would, I kind of thought we already were dating, but this is good too." I said. He laughed. "Good to here."

After our date, we headed to the hospital to check on my sister. She was still just like she was last night, broken. She also hadn't moved either. Its really depressing actually, seeing your sister look so horrible, I just kept thinking, why her? What did she do to deserve this? What did any of us do to deserve this? I just didn't know.

I debated if we should go out to eat or not, we usually always do, but I really didn't want to leave her, so we got takeout. After we finished eating, Monica came, with presents. The ones from her and my parents. We all sat in a circle with our chairs, I sat next to Alex, and Monica. I opened the first one, it was a gift card for iTunes. The next one was new headphones. Then the next one was probably the coolest gift ever (after my new dog, Roxie) it was Broadway tickets to see the musical "Wicked" which I've wanted to see since I was a little girl. After I was done opening my gifts we had cupcakes. Then I decided to go on the roof, which I went up to a lot a few years ago.

I went over to the railing and watched the city, New York is so pretty at night. I was up there for about 10 minutes when Alex joined me.

"Hey," he said, hugging me from behind, and holding my waist, which sent shivers up my spine.

"Hey," I said back.

"So what made you come up here?" Alex asked.

"I used to come up here all the time a few years ago." I said turning around to face him, but so he could still hold me.

"What were you doing here a few years ago?" He asked.

"My dad had a heart attack." I told him.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said, kissing me on the lips.

After we finished I said "It's ok."

We just stayed up there for like an hour, when it was getting late so we headed back downstairs, and joined the rest of my family, and Monica apparently had left.

"There you guys are, lets go home." My mom said. I kissed Marshall on the forehead and then we left. On the way home I put my head on Alex's shoulder and kissed him a few times.

…

The next day, I had to go school. I went to acting class with Alex. We practiced the play. Then we went to lunch and a lot of people came up to me and said, "sorry about your sister" and "I heard what happened to you sister, and I'm sorry." But after a while I just couldn't handle it, and I ran into the girls bathroom, with Monica on my heels. I looked into the mirror and cried , I hated my life at that point, I just wanted to sleep until Marshall woke up. I wanted to wake up and think that all of this was a dream. But I had to come to reality and tell myself it wasn't.

I came out of the bathroom and Alex and Monica were standing there, and waiting for me. I walked over to them and took Alex's hand. We walked back to our lunch table and ate. I was really quite though. I didn't feel like talking.

Alex and I walked home together. Monica had a family thing. So me and Alex decided to go walk in our favorite park. We held hands and went on these trails and it was so pretty, We sat down on a bench and I rested my head on his shoulder and looked at the gorgeous view.

"Alex?" I said.

"Yes Gale?" He responded.

"I love you." I said, smiling.

"I love you too." He replied, then smiled. Then he kissed me.

**I REALLY I hope you liked this story! **

**Oh and Gale's sister does live btw I didn't really feel like writing that lol.**

**DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT NATALINAFANFOREVER!**

**This is also the longest story I've ever written WOOOOOW!**


End file.
